carmensandiegofandomcom-20200215-history
V.I.L.E. Faculty
The V.I.L.E. Faculty, also referred to as The Faculty, are the five members of the council of masterminds that run V.I.L.E., and who are also the academic supervisors of V.I.L.E. Academy. The Faculty make all the big decisions at V.I.L.E., often with a majority vote. Members Current Members * Coach Brunt 5c420c2f52414761fe1b9345.jpg|Coach Brunt * Professor Gunnar Maelstrom Pr.GM2.png|Professor Maelstrom * Countess Cleo Countess cleo.png|Countess Cleo * Dr. Saira Bellum Dr bellum.png|Dr. Bellum *'Roundabout' Roundabout 2019.png|Roundabout Former Members * Shadowsan Shadowsan.png|Shadowsan *'Dexter Wolfe' Wolfe.png|Dexter Wolfe Roles *'Dr. Bellum, '''being the scientist and inventor on the faculty, handles the schemes that heavily involve technology (such as the space station incident in Australia) and/or chemical weaponry (such as the rice destroying fungus in Indonesia). *'Professor Maelstrom''' deals in symbolic crime; various ways to prove that evil will triumph over good. Examples of this include the attempt to steal the Magna Carta, and his desire to turn a historically significant gold coin into a set of cuff links. *'Countess Cleo' is the one who focuses on stealing priceless treasures and artworks and replacing them with forgeries, enabling her to keep them as trophies or re-sell them to the criminal underworld. The Eye of Vishnu was kept in her residence in Portiers, France, and it was Cleo who organized the thefts of the paintings of Vermeer. *'Coach Brunt's' role as a mastermind is not clear, however, Crackle, after being released from police custody, made a joke about Brunt wanting him to steal the best baguettes in Paris. This implies that Coach Brunt is in charge of schemes where the goal is to obtain rare pleasures for the council. *Before defecting to Carmen's team, Shadowsan 'dealt in stealth-based crimes; one example being the combined use of Mime Bomb and Tigress to covertly steal a $10,000,000 stamp from a Children's Foundation Auction in San Francisco. *'Roundabout will likely focus on stealth-based crimes, same as his predecessor, Shadowsan. Capers Supervised Dr. Bellum Rice Crop Destruction *Location: Java, Indonesia *Operative(s): Tigress *Mission: Spread a rice destroying fungus across the rice fields in Indonesia. *Goal: Get the Indonesians to purchase V.I.L.E. brand imitation rice at inflated prices. *Result: Failure (Fungus spreading system sabotaged) Space Station Sabotage *Location: Australian Outback *Operative(s): Le Chevre, El Topo *Mission: Launch a defective rocket so that it would explode mid-air and rain debris on sacred land. *Goal: Make the locals angry with the rocket scientists so that the company will lose it's contract and V.I.L.E. can take advantage of the situation and enter the space business. *Result: Failure (Rocket launch aborted) Milan Fashion Fauxpa *Location: Milan, Italy *Operative(s): Dash Haber, The Cleaners *Mission: Sew stolen smart fabric into the hats of the models in order to put them under mind control. *Goal: Steal the gowns that originally belonged to the wealthy Medici family that provided funding to great artists during the Renaissance. The combined value of which surpasses nine million dollars. *Result: Failure (Carmens team stole the dresses first) Grand Theft Race Car *Location: Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Operative(s): The Mechanic, The Driver *Mission: Steal the new prototype race car that boasts the greatest speed of any car in history. *Goal: Reverse engineer the car to create a fleet of uncatchable getaway cars. *Result: Failure (Car stolen back by Carmen's team) Continuing the Russians Work *Location: Moscow, Russia *Operative(s): Neal the Eel *Mission: Break into the Kremlin and steal plans for a failed EMP generator. *Goal: Find a way to make the device work so that V.I.L.E will be able to shut down security systems from far away. *Result: Failure (Carmen broke into Dr. Bellums lab to delete the stolen data and destroy the prototype) Professor Maelstrom Rare Coin Acquisition *Location: Quito, Ecuador *Operative(s): El Topo, Le Chevre *Mission: Acquire a rare gold coin that was found in a sunken shipwreck. *Goal: Melt down the coin so Professor Maelstrom could get a new set of solid gold cuff links. *Result: Failure (Coin lost in the confusion) Theft of the Magna Carta *Location: Mumbai, India *Operative(s): Paper Star, Le Chevre *Mission: Steal all seventeen known original copies of the Magna Carta from a museum in Mumbai. *Goal: Prove that evil will always triumph of good. *Result: Partial Failure (Magna Carta stolen back and left for the authorities, but Paper Star acquired information on A.C.M.E.) Countess Cleo Theft of the Paintings of Vermeer *Location: Amsterdam, Netherlands *Operative(s): Tigress, Mime Bomb, Dash Haber *Mission: Steal the thirty four paintings of artist Johaness Vermeer. *Goal: Auction off the paintings, whose combined value could easily surpass one billion dollars. *Result: Failure (Paintings stolen back before they could be auctioned) Milan Fashion Fauxpa *Location: Milan, Italy *Operative(s): Dash Haber, The Cleaners *Mission: Sew stolen smart fabric into the hats of supermodels in order to put them under mind control. *Goal: Steal the gowns that originally belonged to the wealthy Medici family, the combined value of which surpasses nine million dollars. *Result: Failure (Carmens team stole the dresses first) Coach Brunt Doughnut Shop Counterfeit Cash *Location: Boston, Massachusetts *Operatives(s): El Topo, Le Chevre, The Cleaners *Mission: Print vast amounts of counterfeit money using stolen money printing plates and store said money in a vault hidden in a V.I.L.E. owned doughnut shop. *Goal: Amass enough money to buy prominent Boston real estate and give V.I.L.E. a needed extra foothold in the U.S.A.. *Result: Failure (Carmen stole back the money plates and her team dumped the existing cash into the sea) Kiddnapping of Inspector Devineaux *Location: Poitiers, France *Operative(s): Shadowsan, Coach Brunt *Mission: Kidnap Inspector Chase Devineaux and question him. *Goal: To learn what Devineaux knows about A.C.M.E. and V.I.L.E., and unravel the details about his relationship to Carmen Sandiego. *Result: Failure (Interrogation interrupted by the appearance of Carmen and Devineaux was rescued by the authorities) Grand Theft Race Car *Location: Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Operative(s): The Mechanic, The Driver *Mission: Steal the new prototype all electric race car that boasts the greatest speed of any car in history. *Goal: Reverse engineer the car and craft V.I.L.E. a fleet of getaway cars. *Result: Failure (Car stolen back by Carmen's team) Shadowsan Stolen Stamp *Location: San Francisco, U.S.A. *Operative(s): Mime Bomb, Tigress *Mission: Steal a rare, discontinued postage stamp valued at $10,000,000. *Goal: Use the stamp's monetary worth to fund V.I.L.E. operations. *Result: Failure (Stamp stolen back and returned) Kidnapping of Inspector Devineaux *Location: Poitiers, France *Operative(s): Shadowsan, Coach Brunt *Mission: Kidnap Inspector Chase Devineaux and question him. *Goal: To learn what Devineaux knows about A.C.M.E. and V.I.L.E. and unravel the details about his relationship to Carmen Sandiego. *Result: Failure (Interrogation interrupted by the appearance of Carmen and Devineaux was rescued by the authorities) Roundabout Illegal Diamond Mine *Location: Botswana, Africa *Operative(s): Tigress, Le Chevere. *Mission: Smuggle millions of dollars in diamonds out of the country and sell them for a profit. *Goal: Use the money made from the diamonds to fund V.I.L.E's operations in the near future. *Result: Failure (Samples stolen and operation discovered and reported to police) Unknown Dig Sight Jewel Heist *Location: Casablanca, Morocco *Operative(s): Crackle, Tigress, Le Chevre, El Topo *Mission: Infiltrate an archaeological dig site and steal a resently discovered rare gem, The Eye of Vishnu. *Goal: Acquire a new item for V.I.L.E.'s collection of stolen treasure. *Result: Success *Presumed Mastermind: Countess Cleo Confrontation with Carmen Sandiego *Location: Poitiers, France *Operative(s): Crackle *Mission: Find Carmen and convince her to return to V.I.L.E., or eliminate her if she refuses. *Goal: Either gain a valuable ally, or lose an irritating enemy. *Result: Failure (Carmen defeated Crackle and left him for the authorities) *Presumed Mastermind: Unknown Alexandrite Carnival *Location: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *Operative(s): Tigress, Le Chevre, El Topo *Mission: Empty out an alexandrite vein of all precious minerals and transport it out of the city inside a Carnival float. *Goal: Acquire enough gemstones to fund all of V.I.L.E.'s operations in the near future. *Result: Failure (Jewel shipment hijacked before it could be transferred) *Presumed Mastermind: Dr. Bellum Launch Code Trade *Location: Stockholm, Sweden *Operative(s): Otter Man, Moose Boy *Mission: Transfer a computer chip containing stolen military launch codes. *Goal: Give V.I.L.E. a secret weapon. *Result: Failure (Computer chip stolen before the trade could be completed) *Presumed Mastermind: Professor Maelstrom See Also * V.I.L.E. (2019) * A.C.M.E. (2019) * Carmen's team Category:V.I.L.E. (2019)